Dropped:Title In Progress
by nanaxkitty
Summary: Axel, having faked his death to avoid the "icky jobs," has heard of Organization XIII's fall when he starts hearing of a mysterious figure wandering Twilight Town from dusk to dawn. What happens when he looks into the rumors? AkuRoku
1. Mysterious Shadow

(Roxas-Key of Destiny)

I know, it's a bad habit to start with an author's note, but I swear, it's so much more than that. Plus, it just had to be done.

Okay, so if you see a name in parentheses, separate from the context of the story, that'll tell you the POV I'm writing from.

Get it? Got it memorized?

…Good! ^.^

By the way, all parts written from Axel's POV will be written by me, then looked over and edited for more Axel awesomeness by my Axel-adept sister, Maiya-chan. And I know the summary will probably be a bit deceptive. I like writing as Roxas more.

My Beta-reader is . Thanks, Besin!

As a note: The title of this fanfiction is a creative decision, NOT because the fanfiction is title-less. (Is "title-less" a word? Apparently. Word didn't squiggle it.) In fact, the official title (if you could use parenthesis) is as follows:

Title (In Progress)

DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any affiliated characters, concepts, or settings. Teary face.

EDIT 4/27/11 - Checked for passive voice and I got that outta there.

* * *

(Axel)

I silently wander the streets of Twilight Town, glued to the shadows, an ear always open. In order to detract attention from myself, as I quickly discovered necessary, I've lifted my hood. After all, it's just _impossible_ to ignore my fiery red hair.

Lately I've had a strange fascination with collecting information about a mysterious figure that, rumor has it, roams the town at night (specifically from dusk until dawn). The stories couldn't hold my interest until I overheard someone mention a black coat. Then I heard word that he…she…it? looked downcast, almost—no, quite literally—outright depressed. Call me crazy, but my first thought: it has to be Roxas. So now I'm gathering intelligence—there's Organization XIII talk again—to facilitate my finding the individual. But anyway…

After I haunt the shadows for a few hours, I nod to myself. "Good, and almost twilight, too," I quietly affirm, giving the orange-red horizon a passing glance. I lift my hand, a dark corridor flaring to life at my command.

I appear at Station Heights and look up towards the Station Plaza, my dark corridor receding behind me. A dark corridor similar to mine flares to life not a moment later, and a familiar-looking figure steps out. He has his eyes aimed at the ground, or so I assume by the tilt of his head and the hood of his coat pulled far over his head, shading his entire face, his eyes hiding in the shadow. The figure turns towards the Plaza and starts walking. I follow closely—but not too closely—behind.

When he passes the clock tower, the figure pauses and slowly looks up at the top—where Roxas and I used to sit and eat ice cream—he then quickly drops his head, biting his lip. It's almost as if he's trying not to cry. He quickly turns and continues walking until he gets to the ice cream shop. As though his appearance is a regular occurrence, the clerk says, "Ah, I knew you'd be back! The usual?" The figure gives a short nod and pays the clerk as the man hands him a wrapped sea salt ice cream. I slip out of sight as he turns around and follow him when he leaves the store.

He walks to the top of the clock tower and sits down on the ledge—my breath catches—_Just like Roxas would_. He takes a small bite of the sea salt ice cream and recoils slightly. He gives a quick glance over his right shoulder, and I flinch back when he repeats the motion to his left. He sighs as his head drops forward, a single tear rolling down his almost porcelain smooth cheek, glittering in the sunset. He takes another tentative bite, and I find myself fixated on his mouth. It's then I realize I'm finally ready to admit to myself what, of all people, Demyx realized long ago: my _true_ feelings for my old friend.

I continue to follow him after he finishes his ice cream. He walks quickly down a back alley and I quicken my own pace to match.

_I can't take this anymore!_

"Roxas!" I call. His foot hitches mid-step, winning me just enough time to close the distance between us and catch his wrist. I feel a small, surprisingly familiar spark and flutter when my hand touches his.

* * *

(Roxas-Key of Destiny)

Short right? I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to make following chapters longer, promise!

Please review!


	2. Enchanting Entrapment

(Roxas-Key of Destiny)

OMG! Sooooo sorry this took so long! I had a little Beta thing that kinda knocked me off my game a bit, but I'm good now! Just a small warning for you cliche haters out there, I did everything I could if I've seen a cliche before (like sometimes there's just no other way do describe Axel's gorgeous eyes! I may be a Roxas fangirl, but I like AkuRoku for a reason!) or I've honestly NEVER EVER seen the "cliche" before. And if you don't like OOC, I'm sorry, it had to be done to progress the story line. Hopefully people will fall back into character in the next chapter.

Thanks to Lord Piggy and TheColourOfStarlight for reviewing the first chapter. I love you guys!

DISCLAIMER: Do you think if I owned Kingdom Hearts I'd be writing this lame fanfiction?

* * *

(Roxas)

I walk back through Station Heights, hoping the taste in my mouth will go away soon. Just like usual, the sea salt ice cream was nothing but salt today. _When will it be normal, again?_ I wonder.

I turn down the back alley, wondering why tears keep pricking the back of my eyes, threatening to spill over down my cheeks. As I walk, I suddenly hear footsteps behind me. I try to ignore it and slightly increase my pace.

I'm almost at Hayner, Pence, and Olette's usual meeting spot when I hear a familiar voice call my name. Mid-step, my foot jerks back, and, irked, I try to force the wayward limb back forward. A hand quickly latches onto my wrist and, though probably unnecessary, my survival instincts kick in. I start pulling against the grip but fail, inwardly cursing my assailant. A strong hand forces me around, and I come face-to-face with someone I thought I'd never see again. The familiarly wild flame red hair, the deep emerald green eyes, and that devilish smile I never quite understood. The unmistakable face of who I _thought_ had died saving Sora. "Roxas," the tall man whispers, his voice surprisingly gentle, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You're one to talk," I growl back as coldly as I can, tears forming in the corners of my eyes and blurring my vision. "I thought you'd died, Axel!"

"Yeah, that was to get out of the icky jobs," he jokes, laughing as he holds my arm. "I faked! Pretty convincing, huh?"

An angry look flashes across my face as I glare at the lanky redhead. I punch him furiously in the shoulder with my free arm, shouting at him, "Don't you _dare_ do that to me, ever _again_!"

Axel slowly searches my face, as if looking for my eyes. I can see a faint sadness deep in the jade depths. "You really do know what Sora knows…don't you?" He gently murmurs the inquiry, the sadness in his eyes becoming more real.

"Yes, I do, but _don't_ mention him around me," I demand, my voice as harsh and icy as my current emotions will allow.

With a small, mischievous smirk that doesn't quite reach his eyes, Axel reaches his free hand up and brushes my hood off my head, the hand hovering by my ear. I squint as the dusky light hurts my unadjusted eyes. "What?" he teases. "You upset he makes me feel something, too? You getting jealous on me?"

"No. I just can't stand him…It's _his_ fault Riku came after me and DiZ trapped me in that virtual Twilight Town! If _he_ hadn't been so _stupid_, maybe _I_ wouldn't have been assaulted, _you_ wouldn't have had to fake your death, and all those who died at C.O. would still _be here_!" I bark, pulling against my friend's grip to turn away, but his hand tightens around my wrist. "Let go!" I cry in protest, pulling harder away from him, starting to question his presence. His hand slides slowly from my ear to my neck. I tense and my eyes snap shut, his touch tickling the sensitive skin behind my ear and on the nape of my neck. "Stop it," I faintly argue struggling anew to break free. "What are you even _doing_?"

The hand around my wrist moves stealthily to my back, eliciting a loud protest. "Stop it, Axel! What are you doing! Axel!" I exclaim, fighting him desperately for a few unsuccessful moments, my eyes still tightly shut, and then his lips lightly brush my cheek. I freeze, immediately turning my face away from him. "Stop…please," I plead, trembling slightly.

"But why, Roxas?" Axel asks, melodically dragging out every syllable of my name. I softly gasp involuntarily, a small chill running down my spine. Axel lightly laughs and my heart starts racing, but why, I don't know.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?" I breathe, my voice catching in astonishment. I take a sharp breath when his hand runs almost imperceptibly up my back. Then he suddenly presses me against the nearest wall.

"I'm not doing anything but unmasking the innermost depths of your heart," Axel whispers, his lips almost touching my ear. My eyes snap open in shock, as his breath tickles my ear. His face slowly disappears from my peripheral vision, and I feel his lips barely brush my collar bone and shiver, startling myself. Not a moment later, the tip of his tongue lightly caresses my throat.

I tightly clutch the fabric of Axel's coat near his shoulders. "Axel," I breathlessly plead, feeling Axel tense for a single moment as my hold stiffens. "Please…" I entreat him as he relaxes, realizing the single motion had no sequel. Ignoring my plea, he brushes his lips behind my ear, then across my cheek. He withdraws only a few centimeters and forces me to face him, guiding my face by my chin. My eyes subsequently lock onto his. His sea green eyes are deeply gentle, luring me in, completely immobilizing me. I nearly forget how to breathe until a moment's realization throws me into panic. My eyes widen and my heart races. I'm so distracted by my fear that I don't notice Axel leaning in until his lips barely touch mine. Disregarding the wall behind me, I try to recoil. Axel slips his hands into mine, lifting them over my head as if he senses my futile attempt at retreat. I'm surprised to find myself not only relent to the control, crazy as it sounds, but will Axel to take what freedoms he will with me. My eyes slowly close in acquiescence as I begin to relax…

…and my mind instantly clears. I jerk my head to the side, tearing my lips away from his. Axel laughs, seeming to enjoy himself, and my mind clouds again.

"You always were a fighter," I hear him tease. Then his voice tickles my ear once again. "That's one the things I like about you the most. Always surprising…always a fighter." He turns my face to him again. "Come on," he seductively entreats, "open those lovely, stunning sapphire eyes of yours." Although my better judgment prompts otherwise, a louder voice prompts me to listen, and I do. The moment my eyes meet his, my mind becomes vacant, void of all thought.

Axel affectionately presses his lips to mine, and I'm powerless to protest. He releases my hands, using his arms to guide them to his shoulders. I grasp his coat when he pauses. The space is scarcely long enough to get a breath in. I can now sense the passion behind his actions, the desire behind every movement. Axel's hands drop comfortably to my waist, brushing my sides as they slip down. I flinch to gasp and Axel puts a hand on my neck, pulling me back to him. "Axel," I manage to whisper before he closes the distance again.

"Hmm?" he mumbles, too attracted by the kiss to provide a better response.

I force him far enough away to speak. "We can't do this," I state, my judgment starting to come back. I let my hand slip when he relents and gives up on reaching my lips.

"Why not?" he murmurs, edging his deprived lips under my chin, brushing my skin lightly.

"Because…I…you…we…" I breathlessly fumble for words, my heart skipping a beat and my thought becoming clouded and jumbled. "I'm…not sure," I admit, barely above a whisper.

"Exactly," Axel replies with a victorious tone. "Then why should we stop?" He kisses me again.

I lift my face away from him, staying out of reach. "Not here," I plead, desperate for a way out, desperate for an excuse. "Someone might see."

"True," Axel grudgingly admits in annoyance, glancing at the nearby chain link fence. "Those _kids_ meet up near here…don't they?" He sighs, then takes my hands, leading my away from the brick wall. "Or maybe you just like playing hard to get," he seductively taunts, grabbing me from behind. His tongue caresses my throat again.

"Yeah, right," I mutter, irritably shrugging him off. I wrench my hood over my head to hide my flushed features. "Where are you taking me?" I query, my heart still pounding.

"You'll see," Axel replies, a dark corridor flaring to life at his command.

* * *

(Roxas-Key of Destiny)

Sorry if you don't like cliff-hangers. Please review for me! I wanna know what I'm doing wrong, but I beg of you, no flames! I'm doing my best!


	3. Unfortunate Slight

(Roxas-Key of Destiny)

Okay! Time for chapter three! Yay! My writer's block is gone! WOOT!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts, just the story line of this fanfic...and a copy of some of the games. But that's it.

* * *

(Roxas)

We arrive in the World That Never Was, just under the shadow of the Castle. "You're bringing me _here_?" I incredulously question, glancing around the in between world and scanning the darkness, my eyes resting on the neon lights of the Memory Skyscraper.

"Yeah, why not?" Axel asks, gently taking my hand. I promptly, and irritably, pull it away. "_Roxas,_" he whines unconvincingly.

"_Axel_," I reply with a sarcastic parody of his tone, smirking.

"Don't be so mean," he protests. "Let's go inside, I have a surprise for you." His face lights up with a devious smile.

He pulls me through the door, then up the stairs. We walk through the corridors—or rather; _he_ jogs and _pulls_ me—until we reach the Grey Area. Upon our entrance, I see the room transformed from my last visit. Colorful flowers fill the vases and other colorful additions brighten the mood of the room. A Dusk appears through a dark corridor, carrying brightly colored gems. It slithers to a nearly empty table and skillfully, yet quite quickly, arranges them on the table's smooth surface, then vanishes in a swirl of darkness, some of the sparkling color still in its arms.

"What the…?" I mumble in confusion, watching the Dusk as it works.

"I'm having the Dusks collect something colorful from every world," Axel explains as another Dusk appears, holding flowers that appear to be from Wonderland. It drops half in an empty crystal glass bowl and twists past us out of the room.

As it passes, brushing across my shoulder, I hear the low voice of a Dusk murmur inaudibly, "Welcome back, my liege."

"You always used to say it was so dull here, so I decided to brighten up the place a little. At least the rooms you use the most…In your memory," Axel continues.

"You mean…?" I inquire.

"Yup, your room, too."

"I…don't know what to say," I murmur, smiling fondly.

"How 'bout, 'Thanks so much, Axel! I love you, what are _you_ doing tonight?'" he suggests, winking devilishly.

"Not in a _million_ years," I retort.

"Fine," he reluctantly relents. "Then don't say anything. Just keep smiling…and let me love you." The last words are but a whisper in my ear that sends chills down my spine.

"Wh-what?" I stutter, trying to seem resolute.

"It'll be thanks enough. But I guess you're not grateful," Axel mock-laments.

"Oh, whatever!" I tease, playfully punching his arm.

Axel laughs then suddenly drops into silence.

"What?" I ask, feeling concern cross my face.

Axel slowly crosses the room to a window, looking out it down to the ground below. After a few minutes of silence, he sighs and leans against the glass, still looking out at the rain-battered landscape. "Roxas, I…" he starts, only to fall silent once more. I see inner conflict etched on his face, but about what, I can only blindly guess at. I walk over to a couch and sit down, observing the objects on the table in curiosity, glancing occasionally at Axel.

Fifteen minutes pass in this same silence. Three Dusks enter and exit, the only disruption. Once carries decorations from the market place in Agrabah, another comes with unused medals from Olympus Coliseum, and the last holds abandoned tapestries and rugs from the most unnoticed spots of Beast's Castle. With each load, my confusion only increases, the Dusks' finds inciting musings of how they got their hands on them without the worlds' people taking notice. This is especially when I consider how much harder it must be for the beings to travel a world covertly.

"Roxas," Axel finally repeats, breaking the nearly unbearable silence. A Dusk, having nearly finished describing in silent conversation where it obtained the almost luminescent, water-smoothed stones, glances over and quickly—if sheepishly—exits without placing a single one of the beautiful stones in the room.

"Yes…Axel?" I prompt when he stays silent.

"I don't know if you know this…and I'm not sure if you'll believe me...but I…"

"You _what_, Axel?" I coax in a gentle tone, leaning forward slightly in my seat.

"I love you, Roxas."

I glance at the floor, unsure of how to reply.

"But…you probably just think I'm a creep…" he sighs after a few moments of silence. The way he fakes a dismissive, impassive tone, for whatever reason, hurts.

"That's not it," I murmur. "I just…I'm not sure what to say…"

Axel turns away from the window and I'm no longer surprised to see startled to see in the darkened green eyes he turns and locks onto mine. "Tell me how you feel," he gently prompts, expectantly crossing his arms and leaning against the glass as if to say _I'm waiting_.

"I…I don't _know_, Axel," I reply after a few moments of thought, frustration and a loss for words reflected in my voice as irritation.

A pained look crosses Axel's face. "Oh…" he attempts to stoically reply, but can I hear the pain he tries to hide. "That's…fine…Take your time…I'll…I better…go." He quickly crosses the room again, heading out the door. I hear his pace quicken further as he hits the hallway.

"Axel…" I whisper, my eyes on the floor, knowing he can't hear me but addressing him anyway. "I'm sorry."

A few minutes later, the Dusk with the stones from Atlantica, accompanied by a few others—all with loads half as large as normal—quickly arranges the stones and leaves. The other Dusks move with just as much skill before leaving me alone once again.

* * *

(Roxas-Key of Destiny)

Please review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope to update soon!


	4. What Now? Simply the End

~AN~ Okay, so as you guys may notice, I've changed the description. I know there are people who like this story, but I've just all but run out of inspiration for this. I haven't touched it in over a year, and now that I read back on it, it's not my best work. I apologize to all of you who wanted this to extend further, but there's really no where else I can take it. Please accept my regrets.

The disclaimer is the same as before.

* * *

As I traverse the now deserted corridors of the Castle, I come across a Dusk struggling with a large, ornate rug. Hurrying up to help it, my arms take some of the load off its own. "Where to?" I inquire.

'Your room, my liege,' the reply comes silent, but certain. We carry the rug to the all too familiar door of my room; white and engraved with the Roman numeral "XIII." The Dusk knocks and a Samurai opens the door, holding it open. Upon seeing me, it respectfully lowers its head, murmuring a noiseless greeting. I nod in a similar greeting, then look into the room. It has been transformed similar to the Grey Area. However, instead of having as many table decorations, the walls and bed have been altered. After scanning the room, my eyes stop on a lowered head.

"…Axel." The barely whispered name lifts the eyes it belongs to. "What… are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I just… wanted to make sure it would look right. I wanted you… to like it."

"It's… perfect. Thank you."

"The work is isn't—no, to the left—it's not mine."

"Still… I… wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

I cross the room, sitting next to Axel. He glances up for but a moment. "I… shouldn't have snapped at you. I just got really confused, and… I just want things to be _normal_ with us again."

"It can never be normal again," Axel murmurs, his hands clenching into loose fists.

"Can we… at least have ice cream again? Like we used to?" I set one of my hands gently on Axel's, silently enforcing my plea.

He sighs, slipping a hand free to ruffle my hair. "Sure, Rox. Why not?" He stands, gently pulling me with him. Once in the hallway, he lets his stoic façade fall. "I should apologize, too. I'm sorry if I came on too strong, too fast. I shouldn't have."

I shake my head. "I'm over it. No harm done."

"If you say so…" Axel gracefully lifts a hand, a dark corridor rising. "After you," he instructs, motioning towards the swirling darkness. I step through before him and feel a guiding hand lightly brush my back before the cold aura of the Castle is replaced with the warmth of the twilight sun. I step forward to give Axel room to enter and glance expectantly over my shoulder. Once he's there, we both start walking. When we arrive at the ice cream shop, I walk inside—Axel close behind—cheerfully greeting the shop owner.

"Well, now, so _that's_ what you look like!" he muses aloud. "I see you've found your friend. That's wonderful! Two this time?"

"Yeah, thanks." I take the munny out of my pocket, but Axel's hand reaches the counter before mine, his arm inches from my shoulder. "Axel! What are you doing?"

"Not today, Rox. _I'm _paying today."

"Fine," I reluctantly relent, putting the munny back as Axel takes our ice cream. As we walk to the Clock Tower, we pass Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Hey, Roxas!" they all call, waving from their slight distance.

"What's up, you guys?" Pence adds, being the only one who's met Axel before.

"Who's your friend?" Hayner inquires.

Axel smirks playfully, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "The name's Axel," he replies. "A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Sure do!" Olette nods, smiling.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" I call.

"Sure thing. Nothing's more important than friendship and sea salt ice cream," Hayner consents as the other nod, shouting their cheerful farewells.

* * *

~AN~ While this story may have ended, I hope you'll support all my other projects, even though I may temporarily abandon some of them.


End file.
